


11 pm

by jasipereos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, leico - Freeform, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasipereos/pseuds/jasipereos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico leaves camp to visit the underworld and Leo iris messages him in the middle of the night to ask why he didn't say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 pm

Leo didn’t like to admit it but he missed Nico the minute he found out he was visiting the underworld. He didn’t even say goodbye to Leo, so that wasn’t a good sign. He offered countless times to tag along on previous trips but Nico suggested it wouldn’t be a good idea considering the fact he was able to cheat death. Hades of all people, probably wouldn’t be too fond of him.

His mind wander to why Nico would just leave with out any warning. Could it be because he did something to offend him? Was it Nico’s birthday and he’d forgotten? Maybe it was Hades birthday? Did gods have birthdays? He made a mental note to ask Mr.D the next time he saw him.

Leo let out a long sigh. It wasn’t because the two got into an argument, or he forget his birthday it was because Leo was secretly crushing on him big time and his brain was just trying to think of the worst case scenario. Still, Nico just leaving like that felt like a punch in the gut.

Then there was the fact that he had been hopelessly flirting with Nico, hoping he’d get the message but he was starting to think that Nico only saw him as a friend and him leaving camp so suddenly to visit his father was just his way to get Leo out of his hair.

He had skipped the campfire that night and headed to his cabin. Either trying to fall asleep or to stare up at the ceiling to think about Nico. He glanced over at the clock to watch it change to 11 o'clock, he’d been trying to fall asleep for about a hour now and wasn’t having any luck. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed there were a couple golden drachmas on his nightstand and grabbed one, playing with it in his fingers. He laid in the dark, deciding if he should use it or not.

“Screw it.” Leo said to himself as he flicked on this lamp and climbed out of bed.

The first message didn’t go through, neither did the second, or the third. He was starting to think the fates where trying to tell him in the nicest way possible that it wasn’t meant to be, but Leo was annoying persistent.

He held up his seventh, and last drachma, kissed it for good luck and was pleasantly surprised when the call actually when through.

None other then Nico di Angelo appeared, he was sitting on a large black bed with beautiful black and sliver silky sheets. He thought the scene could have been right out of a oil painting in a museum, if it wasn’t for the fact Nico was sitting crossed legged and organizing his mythomagic cards.

“Do you still have the ones I gave you?” Leo snorted.

Nico shot his head up but his expression softened once he realized who the voice belonged to. Leo could have sworn he was brushing but brushed it off as a glitch in the iris message.

“Why are you calling me in the middle of the night? Shouldn’t you be at the campfire?” Nico asked, raising an eyebrow.

Leo shrugged, “Just calling to uh… See how you’re doing I guess?

“I’m fine, why?” Was all Nico offered.

Now of that didn’t make Leo feel like a complete idiot he didn’t know what would. Of course Nico didn’t want to talk to him, especially at this hour. He debated just making up and excuse to get out of the conversation all together. But of course his mouth was babbling out something before his brain could tell it to shut up.

“How come you didn’t say goodbye to me?” Leo said just above a whisper. He didn’t mean for it to sound so pathetic but it came out that way anyways. “You said goodbye to everyone else, except me.”

Nico didn’t look surprised by the question, he knew it would come up. He watched as Nico sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Leo, I didn’t tell you because you make that face when you’re upset and…” Nico mumbled, not even looking at Leo through the iris message.

“And…?”

“I can’t look at you because you’re making that stupid face now, idiot!” Nico exclaimed, throwing his hands in air.

Leo couldn’t help but laugh. Not at Nico but at himself, for worrying that Nico hated him, all those horrible scenarios he made up in his head just seemed to wash away.

“Are you saying you don’t like to see me sad?” Leo grinned.

Nico’s head shot up, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

“Yes. Now go to bed, Valdez.”

“When are you coming back to camp?” Leo asked, completely ignoring Nico’s previous suggestion.

“Tomorrow afternoon.”

“Really?” Leo said, unable to hide his excitement.

Nico smirked, “Didn’t know you’d miss me so much.”

Leo felt his heart skip a beat. All he wanted to do was scream from the top of his lungs how much he missed him, even if it was just for roughly a day. He was about to roll his eyes and say something sarcastic to change the topic when he caught Nico yawning.

“Well only because you’re fun to annoy. But not when your grumpy. Then I’m walking on thin ice. Get some sleep, Nico.”

Nico nodded in agreement, while yawning again. “Goodnight Leo.”

“Night” Leo chuckled.

Leo raised his hand to wipe the iris message away before Nico’s voice on the other side stopped him at the last second.

“Leo?” Nico called out, he sounded distant like the message was going to fade any second.

“Yes?”

The iris message was fading but he could make out a small smirk on Nico’s lips. “Just make sure you’re wearing pants next time we see each other”

Leo looked down to see that his red Spider-Man boxers had been exposed entire time, he looked back up to see Nico cracking up. He could feel his face getting hot and had to check if his nose was on fire at all. And with that the imagine faded, leaving Leo to remember why Nico had been so shocked to see him in the first place.


End file.
